A Leith from the Kate-tree
by Awatere11
Summary: In memory of Leith Allan Hutchison. A little boy who was taken to the great garden too soon. We will miss your smile wee man.


The tree sighed in the breeze and swayed along with her sisters as they whispered their words of wisdom.

She reached for the heavens like her sisters, wondering why they continually did this great stretching like they were trying to tear free of the ground they were rooted in and claw their way through the clouds.

_Perhaps it is because I am a young tree. Many be when I am older I will understand._

As she hummed and swayed the unthinkable happened. To her horror her best leaf broke away. It was so sudden. One moment he was there by her heart listening to her song, then he was gone.

Snatched away on the breeze, the little leaf cried out for his mother but as he was flown higher and higher she could only grab out her arms and cry with loss.

The leaf closed his eyes and cried to himself. So alone. So afraid. When the large hand scooped him up as gentle as the breeze he gasped and looked up into a kindly face.

"Hello little one, aren't you special. It has been a long time since the winds found one worthy of my attention" he said to the little leaf, "Don't be afraid. I am Michael."

"I want my mummy" the little leaf cried as he shook in the palm of the great being's hand.

"Ah. I'm sorry little one but even if I could reach that far, your twig was broken, your ties undone. She cannot take you back." He said sadly.

"But she cries for me. I hear her on the wind" the leaf wept.

"Yes, and you may for some time. But in time she will learn to sing again" he assured the leaf.

"See? She is going to be fine" Michael parted the white fog around them and looking down, the leaf saw his mother reaching desperately for him.

"So sad, she looks so broken" the leaf sighed.

"Yes. In time she will recover. The good ones always do. She will sing again, she will sway again" he assured the leaf quivering at his touch.

"She will forget me" the leaf moaned and he was startled by the mighty laugh that boomed out.

"You silly boy. She reaches for you. Always. Even when she sways, even when she laughs and whispers. Her heart will forever reach up towards the heavens, to you!" Michael scolded as he rustled his wings.

"But I can see her, why can't she see me!" the leaf demanded.

"Because you are behind a veil now. Sorry little one but your mother can not see you until she comes beyond the veil. There is another way though" he muttered and frowned as he thought about it.

"Yes? Oh please, anything" the leaf sobbed.

"Well, you are a special little one. For you were destined to be in my garden from the first. Your mother grew you just for me." The angel smiled, "For she named you "Leith" as in her heart she knew you were meant for greatness. For when you enter my garden you will continue to grow as you would have down there. You will be mightier than the Totara my son"

"As you are to be my companion I will give you one gift." Arch Angel Michael finally agreed.

"You are as mist and fog to those down there. You cannot be seen by those still rooted to the earth. When the fog rolls in from the sea she will know you are there. When the fog rolls down the valley, tripping across the water of the river as it runs to the sea, she will know you are there." He promised the little leaf, "for she is rooted in the good earth, she is surrounded by good sisters. She will be held, she will be rocked and in time she will learn to hear you in the breeze."

As Michael took the leaf into his wonderful garden and gave him pride of place he found a great peace came over him. He closed his eyes and a deep hum began. He knew he would be loved, he knew he had been loved and he knew that his mother would never forget him.

On a calm evening she stands with her eyes closed. She breathes in the salty smell of the sea fog as it roll in off the sea. She waits. The air thickens and she slowly opens her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could swear she saw her baby. Settling into the evening she smiled to herself and waited for the morn. The barber would bring his morning kiss. She was sure.


End file.
